Love under the snow and the cherry blossoms
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: Saito Hajime never believed in love on first sight or true love but after their first encounter his mind changed. All because of this girl that was one of the people, that could make him smile. This girl is Yukimura Chizuru. And this is their story of love.


Saito Hajime never believed in love on first sight or true love but after their first encounter his mind changed.

All because of this girl that was one of the people, that could make him smile.

When he held her on his arms for the first time ,his heart beating so fast and his lips only inches away from hers.

It was one of the best moments of his life and he would never regret his actions.

Another thing that he would never forget was the night that he promised to love her with all his heart and soul and that they would be together until the end of time.

He remembered the scene was a starry night of April.

He came back from the battle and there she was waiting patiently for him to return.

When he came back he was greeted with a sweet smile and hug from the person he loved the most.

" back."She whispered while hugging him tightly like he was going to disappear at any second.

Her hot tears running from her beautiful eyes that were showing so many , happiness and most of all true love for the man she was with.

He looked at her and his azure eyes softened at the sight they were met with.

The woman he loved the most was crying tears of joy and relief because he was alive and safe.

He returned her embrace by wrapping his arms around her and caressed her hair gently and whispered these words on her ear "Thank you Chizuru."

Then he slowly lifted her chin up and leaned a bit closer to her and a second before his lips were on hers he said breathlessly"I love you Chizuru."

Finally their lips met each other' sensation was simply else didn't matter was only him and her kissing each other.

He didn't want to let her go nor now or ever.

His only wish was to hold her in his arms if he could do that he would be the happiest person in the whole was the only thing he wanted.

She kissed him back with equal passion.

Their kiss was sweet and passionate at the same time.

Then it started snowing like the first night they met each other.

That fateful first night that she was taken by the shinsegumi and slowly his feelings for her became too strong for him to be able to stop them.

When she decided to go with him even if she knew that she or he may die in this still believed in him with all her heart and soul.

That night he understood what these feelings he had whenever she was close to him and that was the night that they shared their very first kiss.

His hair tickled her cheek and slowly because of lack of breath they ended the kiss.

They look at each other only love in their eyes.

"Oh Saito-san I'm so happy you are here.I'm truly happy." She confessed her eyes still red from her tears and a beautiful smile was on her face.

He just smiled at her and took her hand only then they noticed the snow that was dancing around them.

"It's so beautiful."The girl whispered as her eyes were filled with awe.

Hajime looked at her and then smile gently and thought 'There is one thing that is even more beautiful than snow here. It's you Chizuru.'

He didn't realize he had been thinking out loud until he noticed the blush that had appeared on his lover's face.

He also blushed slightly and felt his heart beat faster than before.

Then he thought of something.

And said to the girl "Come with me Chizuru."His deep voice sent shivers in her spine.

She nodded with a smile on her face "Of course Saito-san."

Satsified by her response he started walking along with her.

"Um sorry Saito-san but where are we going?"She asked the question that was bothering this whole time.

"We are here."He announced and Chizuru's eyes widened in awe.

There was in the snow a single cherry blossom tree that it's petal along with the snow were dancing around them.

The sight was simply breathtaking.

"Do you like it?"Saito's voice interrupted her from her thoughts.

She looked at him and grinned "Yes!It's really beautiful Saito-san!"She exclaimed not being able to hold her happiness.

His eyes softened and then like he just remembered something he called her name.

" is something important that I wish to say to you allow me?" He questioned the young woman that was next to him.

She nodded completely oblivious to what was he going to say.

"Of course Saito-san!What is it?!" She replied and then her expression turned to one of shock.

"Are you hurt from the battle Saito-san?"She asked her deep brown eyes showing just how worried she was.

"No I'm not worry." He answered.

She sighed with relief "Then what is it?"She wondered and she blinked.

He got to his one knee and held her hand inside of his warm one.

She blushed "W-What are you doing Saito-san?"

He looked at her his eyes passionate and then said his voice serious "Chizuru Yukimura.I Saito Hajime swear to love you eternally with all my heart and soul even in you accept my love my princess?" He asked his blue eyes boring in to her brown ones.

Her eyes were widened and then she hugged him tightly.

"Yes Saito-san I will accept it!I live you with all my heart Saito-san! Please promise me that you will always be here by my side!"She confessed and looked at him.

"I promise."He said simply and he returned her embrace.

"Thank you so much Saito-san." Chizuru whispered while she was holding him in her arms.

"Hajime."His deep voice surprised and then he continued "Call me Hajime."He requested.

His right hand was caressing her cheek gently and his left lifted her chin making her look at him.

She smiled and then called him by his given name"Yes Hajime." The name of the man, she loved the most and that she would never stop loving.

"That's better. "He whispered and closed the distance between them, his lips on her own.

There they kissed the cherry blossom petals along with white snow dancing around them creating a beautiful scenery.

Saito opened his eyes and his eyes softened 'So it was a dream.'He thought then looked to the person that was lying next to him.

"Or maybe not."He whispered and held her in his arms one more time and fell asleep.

_The End._

_Well here is a oneshot about Saito and Chizuru!Sorry it's so cheesey!But after reading to beautiful fanfics about them I couldn't resist the temptation to write a one shot for this couple._

_I hope you enjoyed reading my story and it would be nice if you left a review!_


End file.
